Sun and the Sky, Moon and the Stars
by Allen Itami
Summary: Moving sucks, plain and simple, but it sucks even worse when you have to move to stay alive, not that I think staying in this new town will be any safer.... Multiple pairings. Rated for sexual content and future Gore
1. Chapter 1

Vampire fic! Yeah, overdone, maybe, but mine will have some unique elements to it, I am sure. Really have no idea how it is going to go, but things are gunna be freaky, and sexual. Did I ever mention there will be lots and lots of sex? Yeah, lots of lovin, becouse I feel like it :3 I cant really garuentee it, but I will try to get a lemon in each chapter (this one excluded, unless you count the 'amost lemon later in the chapter)

All will be explained in the course of the fanfic, comments are loved, flames not so much :3

Song is 'I'm Just a Kid' by Simple Plan

-

--

-

Moving sucks, plain and simple. When people tell you it is fun, or it is an adventure, tell them it is a load of bull, expecially if you are like me, and a eighteen year old high school student. Moving for me is not really simple though, since when I have to move, it means our lives are in danger. So generally, moving REALLY sucks for us.

I should get with the introductions though, huh? I am Roxas Strife, seventeen year old high school student. I get slightly above average grades, mainly B's, and in certain classes, an A. I have blonde hair that curls slightly, and blue eyes. I look a bit like my older brother, and only living blood relative, Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife is my older, specifically twenty-three year old, brother. Our parents died five years ago, and being a legal adult, and us having no other blood relatives that we knew of to contact, he got stuck with me. I do feel bad for him sometimes, though. His hair is blonde, like mine, and spiked so much, that sometimes I wondered if it was really natural, or if he didnt secretly spike it with hair gell, not that it would feel like it, since his hair is actually as soft as a feather. His eyes, like mine are blue. We take after our mother, in case you were wondering. Also, my brother does have a lover right now. A man named Squall Leonhart. He preffers to be called Leon though. Yes, my brother is gay. I never really cared, love is blind after all, right? Besides, I dont have much interest in girls myself, so I cant really get on my brother's case if he decides to have a male lover, expecially if said male lover happens to help pay a majority of the bills.

We mostly live with Leon, a twenty-four year old man with brown hair, and light blue eyes. He has a pretty bad scar running across his face, from when he was attacked by a werewolf.

Oh yeah, another thing I need to point out, Werewolves, Vampires, Elves, Fairies? They all exist, even Ghosts, Ghouls, and Goblins. My older brother and his lover are elite Hunters, which track down, and kill the supernatural who hunt and kill humans. They dont hunt and kill all supernatural creatures, actually, but only the ones who kill humans, or terroize, stuff like that.

this gets to the point of why we move around a lot. At first, I had no idea why, actually. We moved, I wouldnt question it. I never really knew the reason we would move, sometimes three times a month, was becouse some supernatural creature was hunting US. I wasnt actually even aware that my brother, and my deceased parents were hunters, till a year ago.

I learned all about the supernatural creatures, durring that one school year, when I was seventeen.

We had to move from Radiant Garden, to Twilight Town.

I'm still not sure if it was a good idea or not.

--

It was raining, or more like hailing. The rain drops where huge, making the ground flooded, and the roads slick. Fairly few people were out, not really suprising, considering the weather. The only real oddity, was the black toyota truck driving steadily down the road, turning here and there, and finally making it to the residential area, the truck's headlights paving light in the inky darkness and fogged creepyness caused by the rain.

The truck pulled into a house that had a sign in the front yard. It once said 'For Sale' but now had a 'Sold' tag plastered over it. The driver's side door opened, and a man stepped out, pulling the head of his coat up to protect his head from the downpour, as he went to check the tarp covering the many boxes in the bed of the truck. From the passenger's side, the door opened and a slightly smaller man came out, pulling out an umbrella, and unfurling it, to cover him, and a smaller person that had slipped out from the back seat of the truck.

The two taller men exchanged a few words, before the one with the umbrella was given a key, letting the two under the umbrella get in the house. Entering the currently empty abode, it had a feeling of forboading and creepyness that made the smaller of the two shiver slightly.

"Why dont you go pick out your room first. I'm gunna check if we have running water at least." The taller of the two said, pulling a hood down to reviel spikey blond hair and kind, if somewhat sad blue eyes. The smaller nodded, walking from the livingroom they were in, to a hallway that held stairs, leading to the second floor, with the four choices of bedrooms.

He walked up in silence, shaking his own spikey blonde hair that had a curve, and cursing slightly when he had trouble seeing, since they hadnt gotten the electric turned on yet. He paused in the hallway, four doors greeting him, two on one side, two on the other, and a window at the end of the hall, showing the darkness of the outdoors. The teen boy shook his head again, and opened the first door, showing a bare room with window, ceiling fan with a light, and an open closet door. He shut the door, going to the next room, to reviel the same thing.

the last two rooms were bigger, but one had only one window, while the other had two, along with a larger closet. He chose this room, liking the view of the street that it had, along withits spaciousness. Perfect for an art student.

The teen looked out the window, and could lightly see the headlights of the truck shut off, and before long, the faint sound of someone opening and closing the front door. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, and let down a backback he had been carrying, and opened it, pulling out a few sketchbaps, and a metal tin box that held some pencils of various make, some high-end colored pencils, and various kinds of erasers.

He sat against the wall, pulling out a small flashlight he kept for safe keeping, and turned it on. Holding it with his chin, he opened the sketchpad, took out a pencil, and started sketching. He didnt have anything in mind, so he just let the pencil roam around the paper, creating lines, and circles, letting it take form by itself.

"Roxas, come on, we are setting up downstairs for tonight. You can have this room, so dont worry." Looking up, Roxas saw the blonde man from earlier. His older brother, Cloud.

"All right." He said dimly, closing the sketchpad, getting up, and following his brother downstairs.

-

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_  
-

Moving sucks in general, but being the new kid at a high school? Pretty much hell. At least it was only a month into the school year, and not later, so Roxas knew he'd catch up sooner, rather than later. Sadly, since Twilight High was a relatively small high school, pretty much everyone was staring at him as his older brother dropped him off on his first day.

Roxas tried not to pay it any mind, pulling his deep blue mp3 player from the pocket of his somewhat baggy blue jeans. He also wore white sneakers, and a faded gray hoodie, with the hood pulled up, covering his face from the view of most people as he plugged the earphones in, switched it to Beethoven, and then proceeded to head to the front office.

He only cast passing glances at the people around them, all decked out in the uniform that had yet to arrive for him. The boys had to wear navy blue pants, white class shoes, and a long sleeved white dress shirt with a red tie. How they were done up seemed to vary from guy to guy. Each girl wore pretty much the same uniform, navy blue skirt, various length, depending on the hemming, white dress shirt, and a navy blue jacket, along with white shoes, and a red bow around the neck, rather than a tie. They actually looked rather cute, or at least, the ones who didnt hem their skirts so high the skirts looked like a belt, that is.

Roxas could lightly hear them all talking, some wispering and looking in his direction, others just openly pointing him out. He ignored it, and was glad when the head office came into view.

-

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight_

-

The woman at the desk was a pleasant, plump woman with a kind smile, and as Roxas walked in, removing his headphones, he found he liked her instantly.

"Well, here is your schedual. Would you like a student to show you around?" The woman asked. Her name tag read Maggy Annedale. Roxas almost wanted to laugh at how funny it sounded. He shook his head, holding the blue slip of paper with his classes, along with a white paper that held a map of the school.

"I'm sure I can find my classes, thank you." He said, smiling softly. Maggy Annedale smiled back, and let him be on his way. Sighing as he left the front office, he now had to find his first class. He looked at his schedual again. Chemestry 1-2, room 304. Roxas looked at the map, and found the room on it, then located the front office.

It was on the other side of the school.

And the bell just rang.

"Dammit!" Roxas cursed softly, taking off towards the class, hoping he wouldnt look like a total loser when he got there late, since he knew he wouldnt find it easily.

-

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_

-

Suprisingly, he was able to get to his first class period relatively easily, and just as the last bell rang. The chemestry teacher was a tall woman, her deep auburn hair pulled tightly back in a pony tail, and cold brown eyes that made Roxas want to take off then and there, but he stayed put, and gasping, he told her that he was the new student, and handed her his schedual, so she could make sure.

The woman, Mrs. Rushforth, frowned.

"Well, take an empty seat, then we'll get started." She said. Her voice sounded harsh, like she was just itching to yell at someone. Roxas took his schedual back, and looked around the room. Along the walls were cabnits suspended on the walls, and black counters with multiple drawers containing God only knew what, with sinks here and there. Long tables, big enough to let three students sit at each lined the room, about nine in total, though there was only about two kids to each table. In the very back corner, there was a table with just one.

Sighing again, Roxas walked over to the table with just one kid at it, and took a seat. There was still a seat between them, and a book bag was sitting on it, effectively making it so no one could sit there. The top was open, so Roxas got a glimpse inside. There were folders with papers sticking out slightly, he saw a few books, and could lightly see a game system, a PSP he thought, before a hand flipped closed the book bag, and looking up, the kid, a girl, was giving him a black glance. He nodded to her, looking down at the table in front of her, to see she had an open text book, and a spiral notebook with notes, and doodles he noted.

Mrs. Rushforth began discussing something about cells and nucleouses and such, but after a few seconds, Roxas became bored, and started tuning her out. Glancing over at his partner, he noticed she was about the same age as him, maybe. Darker brown hair that came to her shoulder blades, and seemed to have natural highlights, he noticed she was wearing thin, brown rimmed glasses. She wasnt wearing the jacket to her uniform, and he saw it draped across her lap. He also took notice that said skirt wasnt hemmed. And reached to just past her knees. Suprising, since most girls with a figure and, from what he could see, a face like hers, she would hem it a lot shorter.

He could make out only the side of her face, and could tell she was decently pretty, maybe not super model or celebrety pretty, but pretty. Her eyes had a bored, and somewhat blank feel to them, as they stared down at her paper.

Glancing over, he noticed she was doodling, till she wrote something.

_'If you want to keep staring, fine, but I dont mind getting expelled.'_

Pretty, but mean.

Roxas figured they would probably get along. Something about her reminded him of Leon.

-

_Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

-

Next class was Language Arts 5-6, in room 409. Thankfully, close by. Roxas got there fairly quickly, and was confused when he entered, and at first didnt see a teacher. He looked around the room, a bit clueless, when a pretty woman who looked about eighteen walked up to him and smiled.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Harkema, can I help you?" She asked. Roxas gaped at her for a moment.

"You're the teacher?" He asked. Mrs. Harkema smiled, and gigled.

"Yeah, look young huh? I'm actually almost thirty. You must be the new student, Roxas. Well, take a seat, we dont have a seating chart, I hate making one." She said, motioning to the desks arranged around the room, three in a row, and about five rows on each side of the class room, making a gape in the middle, all angled to the front board in the front of the class room.

He nodded and sat in the back.

Taking out a sketchpad and pencil from his backpack, he began sketching, when he heard the door open, and multiple voices. Looking up, he noted that about five students walked in, and sat on the other end of the class room, in the desks in the middle.

From the look of them, he figured they were the 'cool crowd' expecially since a few of them looked good enough to be in fashion magazines. In dead center of the group was a gorgeous red head with a gratious figure, and the uniform seemed only to compliment her beauty. Sitting next to her, in the center of the gorup, was a silver haired teen, the look of him just screamed bad boy. Y'know, the kind of guy all girls seemed to drool over, and dated becouse their parents disapproved? The silver haired guy looked up at Roxas, and Roxas saw his eyes were an aqua-ish color.

Roxas looked back down at his sketchpad, ignoring the conversation as they talked about something or other. The three other kids werent as good looking, but all looked like the athletic popular crowed, so he decided it was better not to get involved just yet.

"You must be the new guy! Hello, I am the student body president, Kairi!" He heard a sweet voice say. Looking up, he almost choked on air. It was the red head, and looking up at her, he couldnt help but notice her cleavage, nor her eyes that were bluer than his.

"Hello." Roxas said in a low voice. All the noise from the other group stopped, and he knew they were all staring at him. Kairi gave him an almost blinding smile that made her look simply angelic.

"Well, if you need anything dont hesitate to ask! I'll be sure to help out to the best of my abilities." She said, her voice sounding almost like a song.

Roxas smiled weakly back, and nodded.

He hated talking to girls.

Mainly becouse it usually got his ass kicked.

-

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_  
-

The next, uneventful class was Geometry 3 – 4, in room 108, with a man named Mr. Van Lew, who, Roxas had decided, was a total riot, and a really fun teacher. He made the class seem fun, and didnt mind joking around with the students to the point that at the end of the class, Roxas wasnt sure how, but he had learned more than he had in any other school, expecially since the math homework he had looked like a synch now.

Fourth period was Economy, with an older man named Mr. Anderson, who really, looked like he'd be retiring within the next ten years, but once class started, he did a flip, and started talking and joking, making light of things kids said, and made the class seem fun.

Still tough though. Roxas was also assigned a folder with budgeting paper inside, among other things, and was told it was due at the end of the symester, and that he was going to learn to budget, and at the start of each month, he was going to be given a 'paycheck' which he would have to sort through various needs, like people due in the real world.

He was also told they'd be doing a wedding project, where he'd have to plan a wedding.

Oh joy.

Fifth hour was lunch, a haven after Economy. Grabbing his lunch, he quickly sat ina shady place away from everyone else. Looking up, he saw the silver haired guy, who he learned was the Treasurer of the Studen body, and was called Riku, and that girl Kairi join a group of other teens. Sitting in the middle of their group was a boy with cinnamon brown hair, spiked so much, that it seemed to defy gravity, and blue eyes that seemed to hold the sky. Complete with a cherubic face, and a lithe body, and at first, Roxas thought it was a girl, but thanks to the uniform, was able to tell it was a boy. Riku said something to him, and the boy seemed to laugh, a small smile on his face. Next to him was a girl of a similar appearance, though her brown hair was long, down to her waist, and not so spiked, though she had the same blue eyes.

Roxas turned back to his lunch, and did his best to ignore them, though he kept glancing back up at the brown haired boy.

-

_What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me_?  
-

Sixth hour came suprisingly fast for him, but Roxas tried finding his classroom, finding it harder than he originally thought. His sixth hour was a Home EC class, specifically Cooking in room 710. However, finding room 710 was proving near impossible. He was in the seven hundred hall, but couldnt find the room. Most of the rooms looked empty, and he wondered if perhaps there was another seven hundred hall, or if some kid switched the lettering to be a jackass.

Passing a door that was slightly adjar, he froze when he heard a sound coming from inside. Curiousity getting the better of him, and the need to ask directions, he peeked inside, and almost had a heart attack.

The classroom was somewhat dark, only a single light illuminating one desk that had a girl on it, specifically, the girl he saw at lunch, sitting next to the pretty boy. Her legs were spread slightly, invitingly for the teen moving above her. Riku. Roxas gulped and watched as the two were smiling at each other seductively, Riku's hand traveling from her clothed bossom, to her neck, undoing the ribbon, and pulling it off, before the girl herself started undoing the buttons of the blouse. He saw Riku's hands go under her skirt, and pull her panties off in a lesuirely, if sexy way, bfore removing them completely, and letting them drop to the floor.

Roxas watched, facinated, and somewhat grossed out, as Riku started kissing the girl's collar bone, his hands going out of sight in her blouse. Roxas heard the girl moan, and then Riku brought his hands back to the front, running them along her chest, and Roxas could see the white fabric of her bra. The girl's hands slid from Riku's shoulder's then moved to his sides, then hips, before closing in on the zipper of his pants, undoing them.

It was then that Roxas took off like a bat out of hell, his heart thumping madly, and an ache in his pants, he wondered if he had the time to deal with before getting to class.

He decided being late was better than going to class with a boner, and went to take care of it, taking note that the class he was looking for was across from the men's restroom.

-

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

-

Seventh period, by far, had to be his favorite class. The teacher was a friendly woman named Mrs. Dukarm, and it was Drawing 3 -4. Situated in the sixth hundered hall, Roxas was relieved beyond words that he was able to get out of the seventh hundred hall, what with seeing the Studen Body Treasurer screwing a girl in an empty classroom and all.

Roxas stood at Mrs. Dukarm's chest, the older woman, maybe in her mid forties, glancing at a seating chart. There were six long tables in the room, each held four students, two on one side, two on the other, and at one end of the class room was a table with paints and things, and next to it a sink with so many paint stains inside that you couldnt tell the original color anymore.

Mrs. Dukarm gave him a smile, tying back her curly dark blond, fading into brunette hair, before pointing to the table in the back, on the right.

"The seat closes to the cabnets is open, if you dont like it come and tell me." She said. Roxas smiled, and went to take his seat.

He sat down, and grabbed his backpack, rummaging through it for his sketchbook, when the seat next to him moved, and from the corner of his eye, he saw someone sit down.

Roxas' heart jumped into his throat when he recognized the cherubic brown haired boy from lunch. The boy looked at him, and smiled, making Roxas feel warm, before the boy turned back to his own backpack, and pulled out a sketchbook of his own, and a tin box. When the boy opened the tin box, Roxas saw a familiar look of high grade pencils, colored pencils, and erasers.

"Hello, you are the new one, right?" The boy said suddenly. Roxas couldnt find his voice for some reason, but kept silent and nodded. The boy giggled, making Roxas shiver.

"My name is Sora, dont worry, you'll catch up. Today most of us are just finishing our charcol pictures, and tomarrow we are starting on a new project." He said. Roxas nodded.

"M-my name is Roxas." He said. Sora smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Roxas." He said.

-

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._  
-

When the final bell rang for class to start, the other two kids in the class sat down. Roxas wasnt that surprised, really, when the girl from first hour sat in front of him. Next to her, a blonde haired girl that looked a lot like Kairi, only her blonde hair was swept over one shoulder, sat next to her. None of the three had drawings in front of them, like the other kids in the class, so Roxas assumed they had all ready finished their projects.

"Hello Roxas, I am Namine Harada. You've probably all ready met my sister, Kairi Harada. We are twins, actually." the blonde girl introduced herself. Roxas smiled, and nodded. The girl wasnt as 'bright' as her sister, and had a meeker quality that made her seem... Homely.

"This is Lenore, it isnt her real name, but she doesnt like her real name, so we just call her Lenore." Namine said, pointing to the girl in front of him. Lenore looked up at him, giving him a nod, and a slight smirk, before looking back down at a comic she was reading.

Humurously, it was titled Lenore.

The class period was actually great, Roxas decided. After getting over his initial nervousness, he was able to talk freely with Sora, Namine, and even Lenore, though she didnt contribute much to the conversation.

"So Roxas, you just moved here?" Namine asked him. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, I dont really even know why we moved, only that my brother suddenly sprang it up on us, and we had to." He said. Namine smiled sympathetically. Lenore rose her hand lightly and waved it, her way of showing sympathy when she was reading. She had changed books, and was now reading a rather thick book titled Maximum Ride.

"Your parents are dead." Sora said. It wasnt a question, just a statement, but Roxas nodded in comfirmation.

"they died about four years ago. I wasnt there, my brother told me what happened." He said. He didnt really like talking about it, since he wasnt actually sad his parents died. He barely knew them, after all, since they were almost always gone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looking over, he felt his heart rate quicken as he saw it was Sora's hand, and that Sora was giving him a sad, but warm smile.

Roxas smiled back.

-

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

-

The final bell rang, and Roxas started gathering up his things, bidding farewell to Namine and Lenore, who left rather quickly, both having rides. Roxas himself didnt, so he'd have to walk the six blocks home. Maybe not that far in reality, but he was feeling a little tired.

"Walking home?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head.

"No, I have a ride, but I wanted to walk with you a bit." Sora said, smiling kindly at him. Roxas felt his face heat up, and looked away suddenly.

The two walked out of the hallway and into the sun in silence, heading to the school parking lot, which also had the gate Roxas needed to leave from to get home. Once they reached it, Sora bid Roxas farewell, and headed to a van that an older man was standing next to. Sora waved to him, and Roxas waved back, noticing the kind smile the old man had. Despite looking aged, the man had bright yellow hair and beared that rivaled the shade of Namine's but from the distance, he couldnt make out the man's eye color. He guessed it was Sora's grandfather, maybe, before turning and heading home himself.

-

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

_

Roxas came home to a house of boxes, though there werent that many. Since they moved around a lot, they never really bought all that much, though the furniture had arrived while he was at school, and all ready seemed to be in place.

"I'm home!" Roxas called out, heading to the stared. He heard his brother call out a 'welcome home' from the kitchen, as he walked up the stairs. Once upstairs, he crossed paths with his brother's lover, Leon.

"How was school?" Leon asked. Roxas smiled.

"I think I made some friends." He said. Leon gave one of his rare smiled, and ruffled Roxas' hair. That was probably why Roxas liked Leon. He was kind, even if he came off as cold and uncaring. He was perfect for his older brother.

"That is good." Leon said, walking past him to downstairs. Roxas chuckled and rubbed his hair a bit, not that it would make much of a difference. He glanced back at Leon as the man descended the stairs. Roxas suddenly remembered something about Leon being married previously, and even having a kid, but apparently the two died in some freak accident.

Cloud was the one who healed him.

Smiling, Roxas when to his room with some boxes in it that contained his things.

He wondered if perhaps at this town he'd meet someone he'd cherish as much as Cloud cherished Leon, and Leon cherished Cloud.

Thinking of Sora, Roxas blushed, and shook his head, before starting to unpack.

-

_I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight _

-

-

-

--

-

-

I'm gunna be truthfull, I have NO idea where this is going.

Teachers are based off of real people, Lenore is an OC, along with the girl Riku was doing in the school classroom. Almost all Kingdom Hearts characters (really, of the Human Variaty) will make an appreance within the next two or three chapters, since Roxas will be about in the town.

Pairings are still being debated.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen Itami: This chapter took longer then neccessary becouse I got writer's block.

Jess: No you didn't! Tell them the real reason!

Allen Itami: -sigh- well, yeah, actually, I got my copy of Mana Khemia Student Alliance, and a japanese version of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep so...

Jess: She fangirled. Hard.

Allen Itami: Shut up Jess. Anyway, here is the new chapter! Some LeonXCloud goodness in it for you fans!

Mana of Light: Oh goody! Now if only I could get that adorable twosome to get into this kind of relationship, ho ho ho!

Allen Itami: Want some help? -evil grin-

Mana of Light: -grins- But of course!

* * *

Disclaimer: Kindgom Hearts, and all its characters, belong to that lucky guy who made it. Jess and the Mana of Light belong to Mana Khemia, which belongs to someone I dont know, but is lucky for making such an awsome game. So DONT SUE ME!

* * *

The next day, Roxas felt actually happy to go to school, and it reflected as he ate breakfast with a smile.

"Something good?" Cloud asked, sitting down at the table himself. Roxas smiled at him, taking another bite of french toast.

"I dunno, maybe I'm happy because I seem to have some friends." Roxas replied. After yesterday, he really wondered if perhaps he, Sora, Namine, and Lenore were friends, they did get along, or were they just being polite to the new kid? He'd find out today, but it didn't dampen his mood in the least. He was happy, and since he was happy, he couldn't stop smiling.

After eating he made sure to grab his backpack, before heading outside. Leon drove him to school that day, since his job wasn't far off from the school. It was early in the morning, early enough that Roxas had enough time to walk around the school before the bell rang. Looking around, there were a few kids about, but not many.

He walked into the three hundred hall, deciding he'd just wait near his first class, better than getting stared at outside since his uniform STILL hadn't arrived. Cloud said it would probably get to them by the weekend, so he was stuck as the only kid NOT wearing a uniform.

Set him out from the rest pretty easily. He really didn't feel like being bullied, so that day he chose to wore clothes that looked as similar as possible, even if he didn't have the right shade of pants, nor did he own a navy jacket or a tie. Still, he hoped that with is current outfit, he wouldn't stick out to much.

He stood near the door of his first hour, looking around the hall.

He smiled, when he saw a familiar face a little away from him. Lenore sat on the ground, legs tucked somewhat underneath her, reading a book. He glanced at the title, 'The Looking Glass Wars', but had never heard of it.

"Hey Lenore." Roxas said, trying to get her attention. She looked up at him and nodded, before looking down at the book. Roxas sighed, and walked over.

"Do you not like me, or something?" Roxas asked. Lenore looked up, and tilted her head to the side, a somewhat confused look in her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. Roxas shrugged.

"The fact that is the longest group of words you've said to me?" He sort of asked. Lenore gave an airy chuckle.

"How can you expect me to talk and be friendly with someone I just met?" She asked. She slightly nodded her head to the ground next to her, and Roxas sat down, laughing lightly.

"That is true." Roxas said, smiling. He glanced over at Lenore, who looked like she was still reading.

She was smiling lightly.

"Friends?" He asked. Lenore didn't look up.

"What did you think we were?"

By lunch, Roxas was glad for a break. The teachers at this school really seemed to drive the students to do well, and it made Roxas wonder how good Lenore's grades could be, since all he saw her doing in their first hour was doodling on her paper.

Still, lunch was a reprieve, and now that he had bought his, he needed to find a place to sit again. Looking around, he wasn't exactly sure, so he decided to just sit where he did yesterday. Away from everyone else.

"Roxas, aren't you going to join us?" a voice called out. He turned to see Namine waving at him, sitting next to her was Sora, and around him, Riku, Kairi, and a few others he couldn't name. On the edge of the group, eating and reading another new book, was Lenore. He nodded, and walked over. He was given a spot between Sora and Namine, and tried his best to listen to some of the conversations around him as people talked, but after a few moments, he found he couldn't He looked over at Namine, who was talking with Kairi excitedly, then looked to Sora, who nodded to something Riku said. Sora looked up at Roxas and smiled.

Roxas smiled back.

* * *

"I'm worried about him." Cloud said, pacing the room slightly. He actually didn't have work that day, and Leon got off early. The perks of working in a buisness that didn't pay by the hour. Leon chuckled lightly, grabbing Cloud by the wrist. Cloud blushed lightly, when he was pulled into Leon's lap.

"You worry to much." He said, holding Cloud around the waist, and setting his chin on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud sighed, and tilted his head to the side, shivering when Leon blew on his exposed neck.

"I'm worried that something might happen to Roxas."

"Like I said, you worry to much." Leon replied instantly, not missing a beat. They'd been through this before, each time they moved. Cloud always was a worry-wart about his younger brother.

"Besides, Roxas is smart enough to avoid confrontation, and wont start a fight. He isn't an idiot."

"I know..." Cloud mumbled. He gasped when Leon licked the rim of his ear, and gave a noise of disapproval. "Not now!"

"Why? Roxas wont be home for hours, and we haven't gotten this much alone time in a while." Leon said, running a hand along the inside of Cloud's leg. Cloud strifled a moan.

"The sheets-"

"Can be washed or moved so he doesn't see."

Well, he cant fight that logic, or maybe he was just as horny as his lover, especially since they hadn't been able to do anything for a week. Either way, Cloud admitted defeat.

"Fine." Cloud said, moving so now he was straddling Leon, his hands on the brunette's shoulders. Leon smirked, and kissed Cloud in an almost innocent manner, placing both hands on Cloud's hips, before deepening the kiss. He kept one hand on Cloud's hip, and the other trailed up, under the blonde's loose cotton shirt, and up the lean, but toned body, playful, and naughty at the same time. Cloud moaned and broke the kiss when Leon's fingers pinched a nipple.

"Keep moaning like that, and I'll think you somehow became a virgin again." Leon chuckled, pulling the cotton shirt over the blonde's head. Cloud frowned, and placed both hands on Leon's shoulders again, his face red from arousement, and maybe from embarrassment, before he pushed forward, and knelt on all fours above Leon.

Leon looked up at him with an amused, and curious, gaze, before Cloud sat back up, and ran his hands down Leon's clothed chest until he reached the hem of the shirt. Pulling it up, Leon removed it, and watched with interest what Cloud was planning.

Cloud began kissing and nibbling at Leon's chest, getting some satisfaction when the brunette moaned. His hands trailed down, and undid the older man's pants, but didn't pull them down just yet. Cloud paused at a nipple, biting it gently, before suckling.

"Shit!" He heard from Leon, before he was pulled away, and the situation was flipped so he was on his back.

"Sorry, but I am far to horny for foreplay." Leon said, kissing Cloud's forehead lightly, before taking the rest of the blonde's clothing off. Cloud chuckled, but he knew he was just as needy as his lover.

"Fine by me." He said in a low voice, spreading his legs, and dragging Leon into a kiss.

* * *

Roxas stretched idly. Art class was fun, but the project they were doing now was rather strange. He had to make a surrealism picture. Not knowing what to draw, he had a book in front of him, with some pictures of famous surrealism paintings and such, in order to get a clearer idea. Lenore, in front of him, was all ready sketching out the outline for her drawing. It looked like a freaky circus. Looking over at Namine, she was sketching a strange castle. Sora hadn't started yet, and like Roxas, was flipping through a book, presumably to get idea. Roxas looked from his book to Sora occasionally. He felt a tap on his foot, and looked up at Lenore, who was smirking at him, and Roxas frowned, but turned back to his book.

After a few moments, he spared another glance as Sora, this time he took note that Sora seemed tired. Dark rings were starting to form under his eyes.

"Sora, you ok?" Roxas asked. Sora looked up, slightly shocked as if he forgot Roxas was there. He smiled lightly, though, and nodded.

"Yes, things have just gotten a little... hectic, at home. We have a new addition in our family, and so we have all been running around trying to care for them." He said. Roxas smiled.

"Oh, well, that is good right? It must be nice, having younger siblings." Roxas said. He wondered lightly if Cloud thought it was nice to have him as a little brother, but pushed the doubts that came up to the back of his mind, refusing to think of it. Sora nodded slightly, a small smile on his face.

"Maybe so, however, my newest 'sibling' is rather... loud." Sora said. Namine giggled, and Lenore smiled, tapping her pencil on the table lightly.

"Roxas, you are still new to town right? Wanna hang out with us after school?" Namine asked suddenly. Roxas looked up at her, a little confused. Namine giggled again.

"We can show you around, and the cafe we like to go to, Twilight Hearts Cafe, is having a miniature 'battle of the bands' that we wanna see. Besides, I am sure you'd like to at least do some shopping." She said. Roxas nodded. He had intended to go out that weekend to explore the town. Today he didn't have any plans, so he nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He said. Namine smiled.

"Great! We'll leave after school!" She said. Roxas chuckled.

"I'll need to call my brother first, to let him know." He said. Namine rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a small black cellphone, and handed it to him. Since it was the middle of class, he waited until the bell rang and called home.

He got the voice mail on Cloud's phone, instead of Cloud picking it up, but he didn't think it was to odd. He just left his message and gave the phone back to Namine.

He had learned not to guess what his brother and his brother's lover might be doing when he wasn't around.

* * *

Twilight Town wasn't that big, which didn't really surprise Roxas as the three others in his group carted him around the pretty town. The roads mostly bricks, aside from the occasional concrete pavement, the seemingly old styled buildings, it was a beautiful town, and he wondered how pretty it would get once the sun did set.

The two girls, Lenore and Namine, led the group, though all it did was prove how difference their tastes were, and also how similar they were at the same time. While Namine sometimes fawned over some new clothes in the shops, Lenore seemed as bored as most men when you drag them to the DMV. When Lenore took interest in some new video game at a store, which she ended up buying, Namine looked bored. The two, however, shared a love of art supplies, as Roxas found out when they passed a craft store, and also a love of books, he semi regrettably found out when they almost passed a bookstore, but ended up spending almost an hour inside, with the two girls looking over some manga, and generally fangirling over them, though Lenore wasn't nearly as lively as Namine.

It wasn't long after that before he was dragged to a medium sized cafe near by, the sign above it reading in almost fancy letters "Twilight Hearts". Namine held onto Roxas' arm tightly, as if he might take off running as she dragged him inside the cafe, Lenore all ready inside, and sitting at the counter, talking to a guy across it, and Sora coming in behind him.

"Axel! We got a new one!" Namine shouted to the guy behind the counter. The man was tall, taller than Roxas, and Roxas was sure he was taller than Leon to. Flame red hair and green eyes that seemed to bright to be natural, but to lively to be fake. Two tattoos on his face, and wearing darker clothing, something about him gave Roxas the air of someone who partied. A lot.

"You're gonna rip his arm off, Namine, why don't you calm down and be a bit more lady-like, like little Lenny here!" the man, Axel said, pointing to Lenore. Lenore gave him a smirk and flipped him the bird, while talking to the other bartender at the counter. Axel smirked at her, and then to Roxas.

"So, you the new kid? I heard about you from Namine earlier. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" the man asked, holding his hand out. Roxas shook it, and nodded.

"Good! Now, what are you kids doing here so early? The bands wont start playing for a while." He asked. Namine started the conversation, explaining to him what they had intended, as Roxas looked around. The cafe wasn't that big, but it had a nice, homey feel to it. Proper lighting, a stage, the kind of place the good kind of kids would hang out, sipping at Latte's and doing their homework, or maybe some serious college student would come to hand out after a hard day's study. Roxas felt a tug on his arm, and turned to see Sora smiling at him somewhat shyly.

"Want to go find a good place to sit? Lenore and Namine wont stop talking to their friends for a while anyway." He explained. Roxas felt a little uneasy, but nodded. There were a few other people in the cafe, mostly some older looking teens, maybe they were college students, and a few people their age, all ready seated, and waiting for the small concerts later. Sora and Roxas found a medium sized table, not to far from the stage, and by a window, sitting across from each other. Sora explained he liked sitting next to the window, and Lenore was apparently not comfortable sitting in an enclosed space, so she probably wouldn't join them when the music started.

"Why did you move?" Sora asked. Roxas thought for a second, and shrugged.

"Dunno, never really do. My brother just tells me we have to move, so I pack up, and we move." He said. Sora gave him a sad smile.

"Is it hard?"

"Not really." Roxas shrugged. Sora nodded slightly.

"So you live with your brother?" He asked, nodded to a waiter when they brought them both two waters to drink. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, my brother, and his lover, Leon." Roxas said, waiting to see Sora's reaction. He didn't want to think that Sora was a homophobic person, he didn't seem like it, but looks could be deceiving. Sora smiled at him.

"At least he found someone to love. It I like with my brother, Vanitas. He found a male lover as well, and the two are very happy together." Sora smiled sweetly, causing Roxas to blush lightly.

"You never mentioned a brother." Roxas muttered, looking away. Sora traced the tip of a finger over the edge of the glass cup, condensed water dripping down the sides, but the boy didn't pick it up.

"I live with a lot of my family. I have a brother and sister, we are triplets, though how only one came out female, we don't know. My mother and father are away, and we live with Namine and Kairi's family. The man who picks us up, Ansem, is their father." He said. Roxas nodded, thinking back to the elder looking blond man. Sora sighed.

"We also live with some adopted children, Yuffie, Zexion, and Xion, who looks almost freakishly like Kairi. We all live together, quite happily." Sora smiled fondly, his eyes far away, as if lost in memories. He shook his head slightly, as if bringing himself back to reality, and smiled at Roxas.

"You live with just your brother and his lover? What about your parents?" Sora asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Dead. Been dead for a while, now. My brother, Cloud, has custody of me." He replied, taking a sip of the water, getting a small jolt out of how cold it was. Sora's small smile didn't falter.

"Your brother, is he happy?" He asked. Roxas actually thought about it for a moment.

"There are times when I think he actually regrets taking me in, actually. We don't have any living relatives, and since he had to take me in and raise me. I was about eleven when they died, and I know it wasn't easy on him and his boyfriend, taking care of someone like me, who had trouble fitting in, or didn't want to fit in. As for if he is happy, I really think he is though. I can see it sometimes, even if he never says it." Roxas said. Sora nodded, finally taking a small sip of his own drink.

"I understand how that feels. My brother Vanitas is very... rough." Sora said a little hesitantly, and then chuckled, as if he told his own joke. Roxas smiled and nodded, when he looked up at the stage to see someone tuning a sitar. Blond hair, mullet, and short cut on top, buzz cut on sides, he was strange, wearing a black outfit. A man was standing near him, dread locks falling down his back, and a cold face that made Roxas uneasy.

"Don't worry, it is just Xaldin and Demyx. Demyx is part of a band, and Xaldin helps with the audio." Sora explained. Roxas nodded, watching the man, Xaldin, messing with some amps and speakers, putting them into place. Namine joined them soon after, and the three began talking about nothing in particular, books, school, games, just standard conversation. Roxas spared a glance back at the bar, to Lenore, who was still talking to the same bartender she had struck a conversation with earlier.

"That is Terra." Namine said suddenly, shocking Roxas back to attention.

"His name is Terra. I don't know the full details, but he is Lenore's current legal guardian" Namine said. Roxas looked back at Lenore, wondering why Namine said 'current' legal guardian The man, Terra, was older than Roxas, he looked at least twenty-five, brown hair in a unique style, and striking blue eyes that reminded Roxas of someone. Looking at them, Roxas didn't see much of a resemblance between the two.

"Current legal guardian?" Roxas asked. Namine shrugged.

"Not sure exactly how, but her parents lost custody of her at an early age. She's been living with various relatives since then. The only relative I heard that was willing to take her in was Terra. I'm not exactly sure how they are related, since they aren't blood related, but Lenore never said, so we never asked." Namine said, looking back at the stage as some bands started to set up.

As they waited, Roxas heard the door to the cafe open, and he looked behind him to see who it was out of habit. He got a total shock when he saw a practical clone of Sora walk in. The same hair, though black, same face, same body, but different clothes, and instead of the sky blue eyes Roxas knew, this boy's eyes were a cold yellow. A smirk adorned the teen's face, body well balanced, and clad in punk goth black clothes, various kinds of bracelets, some spikes, some not, around his wrists, and a spiked collar around his neck.

"Sora, Namine! Good to see you made it. Who's the Ven look-alike?" The boy asked, his voice louder than Sora's, and decidedly more cruel. Roxas decided he didn't like him already, but also decided to give him a chance.

"This is Roxas, a boy that just moved here. He's our friend now, so we decided to bring him along to see the battle of the cafe bands!" Namine said happily, moving so now she was sitting next to Roxas, instead of sitting next to Sora. The boy sat next to Sora, and propped a knee on the table, giving Roxas a long hard look, before his eyes drifted past him to, whom Roxas guessed, to be Lenore and Terra.

"I got twenty bucks says Terra is gonna tap that before the end of the year." The boy said suddenly, smirking almost lecherously. Namine scoffed at him, and threw a bunched up napkin at his face, making the black haired Sora chuckle, and wink at her.

"Y'know it is true! The only reason Terra took his dear wittwl cousy wousy in was because he lusts after her!"

"Vanitas!" Sora suddenly snapped. Roxas looked at the brunette in shock, not realizing the boy could sound to cold, so harsh, with eyes so full of hate. It was only a moment later that Sora returned to his melancholy look as before, and traced the rim of his almost full glass of water leisurely.

"Terra cares very dearly for Lenore, yes, but it is NOT sexual. I would appreciate if you did not bring up the subject again."

"Can I bring up Kairi and-"

"No!" Namine and Sora both snapped at him suddenly. Roxas wondered just what the relationship between the three were, and how close they were. Sora and Namine didn't seem to offended by him, really, though they did seem irritated by him.

"Feh, fine." Vanitas said, taking Sora's cup, and taking a large gulp of the water, before setting it back down, and making a face like it was particularly disgusting.

It happened so suddenly, that Roxas was still staring at Vanitas in shock as the black haired teen fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain, which was covered in hot coffee, as the coffee container bounced off of the floor, a somewhat bored looking Lenore apologizing a voice that said she actually didn't mean it, and took great pleasure in the other's pain, before grabbing the coffee container, and returning to the bar.

"He had it coming." Namine said, taking a sip of water. Sora shrugged, looking down at his brother in boredom.

"Go clean up, and stop whining like that, people are staring." Sora said bluntly. Vanitas got up and growled lightly, pointing at Lenore accusingly.

"Bitch! I'll get you back for that!"

"Stop being sore about me dumping you because you suck in bed and have a little dick!" was the comeback that came in a surprisingly loud, and humorous voice from the girl. Based on Namine and Sora's bored expression, Roxas guessed this was a common occurrence.

Sora's hand suddenly shot out and clocked Vanitas on the head, then pointed to the doors to the bathrooms near the back of the cafe.

"Go. Clean. Up." He said, not amused in the least anymore. Vanitas growled lightly, before turning and going to do as instructed, Roxas guessed, as Lenore walked over and nodded.

"Sorry 'bout that." she said, nodding to Sora.

"Not to worry, he's been rather edgy lately."

"Ven's not here, so I guess that explains it." Lenore replied to Sora. Roxas gave them a confused look.

"Ven? Vanitas used that name before, who is that?" Roxas asked. Lenore shrugged.

"My Ex that left me for him for some inexplicable reason." She said. Sora chuckled, and shook his head.

"No, she and Ven never dated. Ventus, or Ven, is a friend of the family's. He and Lenore were good friends, like siblings, but never dated."

"Ven isn't my type, now, Ansem on the other hand-"

"Back to the original subject before we get to your 'Daddy Complex', Ven is Vanitas' boyfriend. He and you look pretty similar, but as far as I can tell, that is simply coincidence, nothing more." Sora said. Roxas nodded. Lenore had given Sora a sour look, before walking back tot he bar.

"Daddy Complex?" Roxas asked. Namine and Sora both giggled lightly.

"It is a joke based on her taste in men. She doesn't like the younger type, like you or Sora, she prefers older men, usually between thirty and fifty." She said. Roxas looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, then to Lenore at the bar, who was talking to both Axel and Terra, then back to Namine.

"Then the Ansem she mentioned was..."

"Yeah, she has a thing for my father, and my uncle, Luxord." Namine said, shrugging. Roxas was thoroughly creeped out, but decided that a person's taste was a person's taste.

It wasn't long after that that the bands started playing, Vanitas returning, in a sour mood, but otherwise quiet. No one else joined them, and when the last band plaid, the winner was announced and people started filing out. Roxas stretched as Vanitas walked past him, and out of the cafe without a word to anyone.

"We'll walk you home." Sora said, not looking at Roxas, but rather, the darkness outside. Roxas shook his head, looking at a clock that told him it was almost nine at night.

"I can call Leon to pick me up, don't worry." He said. Sora nodded, but didn't leave.

"Then I'll stay till he gets here." He said. Roxas nodded, going to the bar, and asking to borrow a phone. Terra let him barrow his cell phone for the call, and Roxas called Leon's cell. It was at the second ring that he got an answer.

"_Where you been?"_

"Sorry, I went to a cafe in town with my new friends, Sora, Namine, and Lenore. Think you can come pick me up?" Roxas asked. There was a pause, before he heard a sigh.

"_Yeah, just give me directions on how to get there, and I'll come pick you up."_ Leon said. Roxas asked, and Terra offered to explain it to Leon, taking the cell phone, and talking to Leon directly.

Afterwards, Roxas stood outside the cafe with Sora, looking up at the night sky a little whimsically, staring at the moon.

"Full moon tonight." Roxas commented, his eyes on the bright yellow and white orb, as if it couldn't decide if it wanted to be white, or yellow. Sora nodded, looking up at the moon as well, taking a step closer to Roxas.

"Nights like this are the most beautiful, yet most dangerous." Sora said. Roxas felt himself heat up, Sora's hand resting lightly on his bicep as the smaller boy looked up at the sky.

"K-kinda romantic, the way you put it." Roxas said, looking away from the moon, and to the side, away from Sora. He didn't see Sora nod, but felt the boy rest his head against Roxas.

"Today was fun." Sora said. Roxas looked down to the boy, and instantly wished he hadn't Sora looked so... so cute, so adorable, in the moon light, the boy's face shaded, and yet aglow with the moonlight, eyes slightly closed, yet the moonlight making the blue seemingly glow on their own. Sora's melancholy expression adding a sort of naivety, and yet wisdom, making Roxas wish he was anywhere but there.

He hadn't realized when, or why, but one minute he was looking at Sora's cherubic, sad face looking up a the moon, the next, his lips were pressed lightly to the other boy's, a slight jolt through Roxas' spine. Roxas backed away a little, blushing furiously, and a hand to his mouth, wishing the burning sensation, both on his lips, and in the lower regions of his body would just vanish, and yet knowing they wouldn't

"I-I d-didn't mean to-"

"It is alright." Sora said, smiling lightly. Roxas could just make out how the boy's cheeks were slightly pinker than before. A sudden blare from a horn brought Roxas' attention to the street, seeing Leon pull up in his truck. Sora nodded to Roxas, before turning.

"See you tomorrow at school." Sora said. Roxas nodded,not speaking, and face still red as he watched the boy go, before entering the car. He had noticed that Sora sounded happier than before, though, and smiled to himself unconsciously.

"Score?" Leon asked as he got into the vehicle. Roxas blushed a shade of red that rivaled even blood, and gave Leon an unbelieving look. The tall brunette smirked, before pulling away from the cafe, and taking them home.

* * *

For those curios, yeah, I am a VenXVanitas shipper XD (I also ship TerraXVen, which was gunna be the original pairing for Ven, but switched it at the last second becouse mama wanted a bondage pair!)

Also, this is fanfic is gunna cover the whooooole fetish spectrobe (meaning there will be yaoi, yuri, het, probably some beastality, bondage, roleplay, and anything else my sick little mind can think up)

This will be fun.

The RoxasXSora pairing wont go sexual for a while, mainly becouse I wanna actually explore the psychological stand point of it as well as the physical stand point. Don't worry though, they will eventually have sex (maybe)

btw, NO I am not pairing up Lenore and Terra, or Lenore and Vanitas (good lord the property damages then) Lenore isnt being paired up (as far as I can tell) Vanitas is boning Ven, and Terra has Aqua (maybe, I havent decided yet)

This chaper was fun to write :3

I PRE-ORDERED KINDGOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP IN ENGLISH! IT IS COMMING TO AMERICA IN SEPTEMBER! FUCK YEAH BABY!

I'm happy :3

REVIEWS ARE AWSOME AND MAKE ME WRITE FASTER, SO PLEAAAAAAASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OR SUGGEST SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE, I'LL CONSIDER ANY PAIRING/SEX SCENE IDEA/PLOT LINE IDEA YOU'D LIKE!


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud felt hot. So very hot. Leon's tongue ran up his erection, causing Cloud to gasp loudly, strifeling a moan with his hand, biting onto the flesh until he tasted blood. Leon didn't make it any easier on him, running his free hand up Cloud's lightly toned stomach, tailing sensual paths up and down his chest slowly as he sucked him off. Cloud shuddered at the feeling, his body in complete ecstasy. He wanted to cum.

Just as he was about to finally release Leon pulled away, grasping Cloud's penis with a firm hand to prevent him from cumming. Cloud let out as loud a whine as he would dare, mindful of his little brother who was sleeping only in the next room, and that their walls were not that thick.

Leon didn't seem to mind sound, giving him such a sexy and loving smirk that Cloud's heart fluttered and he felt a new stab of arousal. Leon used his hand to spread Cloud's legs, though he hadn't needed.

"Impatient?" Leon smirked, kissing Cloud gently on the cheek. Cloud shuddered once more, smiling gently back up at Leon.

"Yes, but we have to be quick. Roxas needs to be woken for school in half an hour." He reminded Leon. Leon gave a grunt, preparing Cloud for Leon's own length. Cloud strifeled a moan at being stretched, looking up at the cheap ceiling of the small apartment they rented for the time being, until they needed to move again. As Leon gently slid into him, Cloud felt tears well up in his eyes.

They were leaving this small town at the end of the day, and it broke Cloud's heart to know Roxas would once again have to start anew somewhere else. Leon had Cloud, just as Cloud had Leon. However, Roxas was alone, and once he had gotten used to moving only a few years before, Roxas had yet to make any friends.

It broke Cloud's heart, and as Leon began a rhythmic motion of thrusts and gentle kisses on his face and closed eyes, Cloud allowed his mind to dull into the blissful pleasure his partner gave him, allowing the worries of Roxas's lack of friends, and the CPS trying constantly trying to take him away to vanish. If only temporarily.

X

Cloud yawned, spent, and a little down. He picked at his breakfast, wondering if Roxas was doing well in school with his new friends. Leon finally entered the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting next to Cloud at the table.

"Roxas get to school alright?" Cloud asked, taking a small bite of his pancakes. Leon nodded, smiling at his lover as gently as he could.

"Roxas is fine; you don't need to worry so unnecessarily." Leon said, taking another sip of coffee and cringing a bit at how strong it was.

"Sorry about the coffee, you know I like it strong. Also, Mrs. Mer called me yesterday. She plans to come over tomorrow to discuss the final paperwork for us to fully adopt Rox." Cloud said, looking a little dejected, but happy. Leon nodded, placing a hand over Cloud's.

"Like I said, you worry too much. Things are working out. Roxas is getting along well in school, Mrs. Mer is finally getting us custody of him, and work for us has been going smoothly." He said. Cloud looked up at him greatly, smiling happily.

"Yes, I guess you're right." He said, chuckling. Leon smirked.

"I'm always right.

"Keep telling yourself that. Now then, I need a shower, and so do you."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

X

"Is she ok?" Roxas asked, looking wide eyes at Lenore who was passed out on the table in their art class. She had looked drowsy all day long, and finally passed out in their joint art class. What worried him more was that no one even glanced up when her head slammed on the table with a rather loud bang.

"Lenore will be fine. This happens quite a bit." Sora said, sketching on his paper to finalize his drawing. Namine didn't respond, she just kept doodling.

"Happens… a lot?" Roxas asked uneasily. Unable to take it anymore, he gingerly reached out and touched her shoulder. He was glad she was still breathing, and now he decided he would try to wake her back up. He pushed on her shoulder gently, until Namine's hand covered his to make him stop. He looked over at the blonde girl to see a kind and apologetic smile on her face.

"She'll wake up once the bell rings, don't worry." She said, getting back to her drawing. Roxas worried for Lenore, but returned to his drawing as best he could. When he couldn't take it anymore, he set his pencil down and turned to Sora.

"This is a common occurrence, isn't it?" He asked. Sora nodded.

"Lenore works at night, and still has to go to school during the day. Her Legal Guardian, Terra, says she needs a High School Diploma, and Lenore does whatever Terra asks her." He explained, not looking up at Roxas. Roxas nodded, understanding how grueling work could be. He could clearly remember days when Leon and Cloud would return home, tired and worn out to the point of passing out.

"I can relate to that. What does she do, exactly?" Roxas asked. He wasn't even sure of his brother's jobs, though he believed Leon said he worked in banking. All he knew was that they need to move around a lot.

"She works at the Twilight Hearts Café with Terra sometimes doing odd jobs. Otherwise, I'm not really sure what her 'job' is. Sometimes she can't come to school though." Sora said, putting his pencils away. Roxas nodded. He wasn't surprised at her working at the Twilight Hearts Café, but he was also mildly curious at what else she could be doing.

"Mmmnmm…." A sudden sigh and what sounded eerily like a moan came from Lenore. Roxas had enough experience hearing his brothers to know what kind of moan it was. It seemed like Namine and Sora also understood what kind of moan it was as well, because Namine started trying to wake up Lenore before it got really embarrassing for the brunette.

X

Cloud gave a happy sigh as Leon's hand traveled up his stomach and over his chest, lathered with soap and warm water from the shower. Cloud leaned on Leon, glad for the strong body to lean against after their rather exhausting exertions only moments before in the shower. Now, Leon was cleaning them both off with gentle and loving care towards Cloud.

After they were cleaned off, they exited the shower and dried off, opting to wear only pants as they cuddled on the couch in the living room, watching the news on T.V. As the news played, they kept their eye mostly on missing person cases and murders, Leon occasionally taking notes on locations of these incidents.

"Do you think there may be a Coven or Pack here?" Cloud asked after the third Amber Alert they had seen. Leon nodded his head.

"So far, all these cases point to the possibility that there might be both. Also, that Café I picked Roxas up from had some markings of creatures around it. Possibly vampires."

"I won't Roxas go there for a while then." Cloud commented, watching a news report about Japan. Leon nodded his head, shifting slightly so Cloud's head rested more on his chest than his shoulder.

"I found evidence of a Pack near the outskirts of town. There might be turf war between the two groups happening, so we might get lucky and they kill each other." Leon said. Cloud nodded.

"I don't want to have to move just yet. Not when Roxas finally made some friends." Cloud said, his voice almost heart breaking. Leon nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. If I have to, I'll take care of both problems myself. Roxas needs friends and I think he may have found someone who could be more to him. Removing him from these people now would be too cruel. We'll lay low for now, and only take extreme cases." Leon said. Cloud nodded, and then looked up at Leon.

"The other day, I actually found some evidence of hunters in the area as well. Nothing definite, but we might not be the only ones in town."

"More reason to lay low. If there is a known group of hunters in the area, if any deaths occur on either side, the creatures will blame them. We'll need to be quite."

Cloud nodded agreement, hoping things wouldn't turn badly. Just then, his phone rang.

X

"Yes, so you don't mind?" Roxas asked. The next art project for their class was collaboration between everyone in their table. Because they wanted to get it done quickly, Lenore offered her home for them to gather at to work on the project that night. Sora and Namine already had permission, and now Roxas was calling Cloud to ask if he could as well.

"Ok, thank you. I'll be sure to be home by nine, I promise." Roxas said, hanging up Namine's cell phone and handing it back to the girl. Lenore yawned loudly, raising a hand to cover her mouth. Sora smiled at her, before turning back to the rode. Class had ended, and now they were waiting for Terra to come pick them up.

"I didn't know you had a Curfew." Namine said, giggling. Roxas frowned, blushing a little.

"It isn't a curfew, Cloud just doesn't like it when I am out to late on school nights." He said, though he knew very well it was a curfew. Lenore snickered, making Roxas glare at her, as a rather nice looking car pulled into the driveway.

"Hop in!" Lenore said, eagerly getting into the front seat while Sora, Roxas, and Namine all crawled into the back seat, a little cramped.

"Sorry it isn't that big." Terra said from the driver's seat, glancing at Lenore with a raised eyebrow. Lenore shrugged her shoulders and started tapping her fingers on the door handle, her seat belt already on.

"She's Claustrophobic." Namine whispered loud enough so that everyone heard anyway. Something about it was funny, however, as both Sora and Terra laughed. Lenore gave everyone in the back seat the finger, and Terra gave her a stern look as they pulled out of the school parking lot and turned towards town.

Aside from the radio blaring music, there wasn't much noise as they drove, and soon they arrived at the Twilight Hearts Café. Terra parked in a parking lot behind the café, and as Roxas and the others got out, Roxas noticed there weren't that many cars parked there.

Once they were inside the café, with Lenore leading them to the doorway that led to their actual dwellings. Terra stayed by at the bar with Axel, and Roxas noted again that there weren't very many customers that day.

Terra and Lenore's house wasn't all that luxurious and it didn't have a lot in the way of decorations. Some paintings and drawing were hung on the walls of varying degrees in hose good they were done. Roxas was staring at one that looked like a mentally challenged 3 year old had tried to paint a flower, and was about to ask Namine about it, until he noticed that on the very bottom of the picture Lenore's real name was signed in scratchy letters. He quickly decided commenting on the quality of the art in the home was not a smart idea if he wanted to live.

They didn't have expensive looking furniture either, but it was homely.

Lenore led them to her room, one wall dominated by the single bed, and the other side dominated with two large book cases, one filled completely and the other half filled with books. She also had a rather nice looking Flat Screen TV mounted on a wall that the door was connected to with various game systems underneath it, all hooked up to the TV, and a desk under a window with drawn curtains, letting in the only natural light and having a rather spectacular view of Twilight town. Posters and drawings were tacked to the walls and ceilings, all of them from various games, anime, movies, and music bands. He saw a few Vocaloid figurings and pictures as well.

"It is… a little different than I expected." Roxas admitted as Lenore and Sora pulled out a low table from under her bed, unfolding it somewhat so it took up a good portion of her room. It honestly looked a lot like one of those kotatsu's Roxas saw in manga, but without the cloth thing.

"Yeah, people say that a lot. This table was a gift a few years back, it is good for drawing and collaborations." Lenore said, getting some of her art supplies from a drawer in the desk. Roxas whistled, she had quite the collection of rather high grade paints, colored pencils, and pastels. Roxas looked at the TV and game systems, then the four shelves on one of her book cases dedicated to games for the systems.

"You don't seem like you're rich…"

"Birthday and Christmas gifts. The TV and Game systems actually came from money I got from a Lawsuit." She said, pulling out the paper they needed to put the picture on. Namine was flipping through some manga on the shelf, and Sora was sitting on Lenore's bed, waiting until everything was set up properly.

"I don't think I wanna know.." Roxas decided, still slightly curious on what kind of lawsuit Lenore was talking about. After Lenore had everything set up, the four began working on their project. They did a rough outline first, preferring to do a night landscape with some fantasy creatures on it. Namine was best with landscapes, so she drew the background and moon while Sora, Lenore, and Roxas worked on the various creatures. Roxas had just finished sketching in a bat-like vampire when Terra knocked on the door and gave Lenore a tray with some drinks on it. Mostly water, but Roxas noticed that Lenore's drink was a soda.

"Diet. Terra hates it when I drink normal soda." Lenore said, gulping half of it down in a matter of seconds. They continued work until they heard a phone start ringing in the house. Figuring it was time for a break, Lenore went to answer the phone while Namine, Sora, and Roxas started putting away their art supplies. Roxas figured it would only take them a few days to finish the project.

Namine got up, and pulled a laptop from one of the drawers in the desk, flipping it open and turning it on. When prompted, she entered a password that Roxas couldn't see, but couldn't help wonder how Namine knew it.

When the screen turned to the desktop, an anime-styled drawing of some cats, she went through the folders until she found a word document, opened it, and started reading. Curious, Roxas glanced over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

_Vanitas licked his lips mischievously, his yellow eyes glowing in the faint moonlight. The young blond below him gave a whimper, holding their bloody neck with a scraped hand. The pain was almost too much to bare. Vanitas chuckled, his tongue running along white fangs and teeth. _

"_To bad, I still want to play." He said in a husky voice, his hand trailing down the blonde boy's torn chest to his pants, ripping off the belt with such a force that it tore the boy from the ground momentarily. The boy screamed, and tried to get away, but Vanitas flipped him to his stomach, using a hand to raise the boy's hips. Vanitas grinded his hips against the boy's bottom, giving a strangled moan. The boy whimpered again, tears streaming down his face. Vanitas chuckled, letting the boy's torn pants slip from his slender hips… _

"I didn't take you for a yaoi fan." Namine said suddenly. Roxas blushed, looking away. Sora and Namine laughed at his embarrassment, making it even more humiliating for Roxas.

"Isn't that a story about Vanitas though? Sora's brother? Why would there be a story like that on Lenore's computer?" He asked, trying any way he could to change the conversation from him to something else. Namine nodded, looking back at the screen to continue reading.

"Lenore and I like these kinds of stories. She is pretty good at writing them, and I wanted a story like this anyway." Namine said, flipping through some other files on the laptop. Roxas looked a little weirded out.

"But why does she have one of _**Vanitas**_? Doesn't she hate him?" Roxas asked again. Namine shrugged.

"It's hot."

Roxas decided that logic was damned in this situation.

Just then, Lenore came back into the room, an irritated expression on her face.

"You guys need to go. Terra has some guests coming over, and I don't particularly like them. Need a ride, or can you get home by yourselves?" She asked, her voice made it very obvious that she wished she could leave with it. Sora and Namine shrugged.

"We can get home by ourselves just fine." They said. Roxas shrugged as well.

"I can walk home. It isn't too late." He said. It wasn't, after all. Barely even five in the afternoon, and the sun wasn't all that close to setting. Lenore nodded, helping them back out through the café and watching them leave. Namine and Sora headed in a direction different from Roxas, so he walked alone towards his home.

The town was quite beautiful, and without company, he simply looked at his surroundings to keep his mind occupied. Each building looked rustic and old, yet pleasantly balanced, even buildings that were obviously new in the area. New forms of technology were cleverly hidden in creative ways, such as lights in old looking lamp-posts and such. It gave the town such a unique feel that it charmed Roxas.

He passed a park that was dyed in reds, golds, and oranges by the now-setting sun. It looked really beautiful, and Roxas decided that he would use it as a shortcut to get to the residential district on the other side that he lived on.

The park was just as beautiful as the town, with trees and bushes that were neatly trimmed, and gardens of various flowers and herbs that filled the air with a pleasant perfume and an even more dazzling array of colors. As the sun set fully, and night descended, Roxas was thankful for the light.

He was half way through when he heard a sudden howl, like a large dog. It startled him and caused him to pause mid stride, looking over his shoulder, and out towards the park. Figuring it was someone walking their dog, Roxas shrugged their shoulders and continued on.

A few seconds later, there was a second howl, this time even closer. Roxas felt a pang of alarm, but shrugged it off, walking a marginally faster towards home.

"Just someone's hyper dog." Roxas muttered to himself.

Another howl, so close that Roxas whirled around, his heart pounding. The howl had sounded so close, but he didn't see anyone or anything. The crack of a branch made him turn, looking for the source with wide eyes.

His heart was pounding so loudly, he could barely hear anything else. Panic beginning to take over, Roxas bolted, running as fast and hard as he could for the exit to the residential area. The sound of a sudden, triumphant howl behind him, followed by a thundering sound like something chasing him made Roxas' heart leap into his throat.

Roxas ran faster than he ever had in his life, and he knew his life very well depended on it. His heart thundering in his chest, his lungs aching for the air he could barely take in, he kept going not stopping in the least.

Roxas wasn't sure what he tripped on, but suddenly he slammed painfully to the ground, feeling pain all through is body, and suddenly tasted the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Another howl behind him made Roxas look behind at his attack.

Roxas wished he hadn't.

The stories of werewolves had nothing on this lumbering beast heading full towards him. It looked very much like the half-man, half-wolf beasts, larger than any human with legs bent forward and shaped like a wolves'. The head and snout was elongated, with fangs and teeth dripping in saliva barred at him. Fur matted and tangled made the imposing creature look like it was wearing some sort of vest.

It was also covered in blood, with bright amber eyes that seemed to alight with the joy of another kill as it crashed towards Roxas, claws extended with a sickening sharpness. Roxas felt like vomiting when he noticed there was still bits of flesh on the fangs and claws from the creature's last kill.

Just before the wolf-like creature could rip Roxas apart, a large creature descended from the sky, flapping large, wings widely at the wolf-creature and scaring it back a few steps. The wolf-creature, 'werewolf' as Roxas decided to call it, howled at the new creature in indignation and anger.

This new creature seemed even scarier, but somehow sadder, to Roxas. Shaped similar to a young boy like Roxas, it was covered in fur, but wore clothing. Robes to be exact. Three clawed hands came from the folds of the robes, pointing at the beast. Bat-like wings extended to their full 14-foot wingspan and flapped gently towards the wolf. The creature's head reminded Roxas of a bat, and it did look very much like it. Curved ears, small, mouse-like face. It was proportioned much like a human's as well. The fur, Roxas noted, was brown and slightly spiked. Blue eyes gazed sadly at the werewolf in front of it.

The bat-creature gave one long, high pitched squeak. The werewolf's ears pricked, and the two held eye contact for a few moments, before the werewolf finally took off. Roxas's heart began to calm down as the bat-like creature turned to face him.

The creature's blue eyes seemed as sad as they gazed at Roxas that the blonde boy wanted to reach up and pet it. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but that is exactly what he did. He pet the surprisingly soft fur on the creature's head. From the wide eyes that greeted him when he did it, Roxas knew the creature wasn't expecting it either.

Roxas pulled his hand away, not sure as to what to do next. At that moment, he also noticed the creature was shorter than him by a few inches.

"Roxas…" the creature said, its small muzzle moving a bit awkwardly around the word. Roxas stared at it wide-eyed. The voice the creature spoke in was so familiar. Familiar, because Roxas had fantasized about the owner of the voice a few times all ready.

"S…. Sora?" He asked, his voice quivering.

The creature smiled, and in a few short seconds, Sora, dressed in the same gray robes as the bat creature before, stood before Roxas.

"I'm sorry." Sora said.

Then the world went black.

X

X

Xxx

X

X

This chapter took longer than expected.

Important facts about this chapter:

My friend Savvy helped me Co-write this. The 'Vanitas Yaoi Fanfic' that Namine was reading was actually written by her, as was the opening scene.

We learn a bit more about Lenore's life.

Roxas sees Sora's 'True Form'

You guys probably will have to wait a while before the next chapter comes out.

My friend Savvy said she will finish, then upload, the one-shot yaoi fanfic that Lenore was writing as well, for those who are curious. (I'll post a link to it once I get it. Either on my profile, or in the next chapter)

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
